User talk:SuperFlash101
This talk page has been archive one time. Could u check the Total drama series the pages are messed up and my pictures wont show up SB Okay Okay. Do you want to put infoboxes on characters and epsiodes with me? Webkinz Mania 16:34, 5 April 2009 (UTC) UPDATE: Link for featured article! Webkinz Mania 16:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Your welcome. This is for make-up when I was inactive. Webkinz Mania 16:38, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Wait... why can't I change user rights? Webkinz Mania 19:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh. I thought you had to be an admin. Webkinz Mania 19:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :why are you talkin to your self (dottie doggie) Main page Uh...whoever moved the main page stuffed it up. The main page should have an ad, and it doesn't. The 888th Avatar (Talk) 23:37, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Skin Try this on. ― Thailog 15:15, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :The page problem should be fixed. Dunno about the suggestions hover text. ― Thailog 15:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Vandilism Awaits Superflash101, my name is Pirakafreak24, and I have come with a warning. A few days ago, The Disney Channel Wiki (a wiki in which I am an administrator) was vandilized by a naruto96. Before being blocked, he wrote be sure and tell Cartoon Network Wiki to watch out! You have been warned. Please let me know if there is anything I can do.--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld 15:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :sure thing!--[[User:Pirakafreak24|'Seinfeldfan']][[User talk:Pirakafreak24|'24']] "That is one magic lougie!" -Jerry Seinfeld 19:53, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::Heh, ya I warned 888 on IRC while I was removing that user's vandalism. Looks like it was a hoax. :) ~Joey~ ''^Talk^'' 22:59, 18 April 2009 (UTC) We will create a new kind of website. Hello. I want to comment on this wiki. The Cartoon Network page is (to me,) absolute garbage. I contains points of views that conflict with other people's. but I would like it if it stayed the way it is. To me it represents freedom and originality and it separates itself from Wikipedia where Neutrality is key. I would like you to help me make this entire site different from Wikipedia. Wikipedia has no democracy and that is why people vandalize it so much. Here I believe that we can have liberty, democracy as well as contain a well written article that people will visit. So I will clean up the main article (Cartoon Network). But I would like to ask you something. Could we make an article that focuses on the critisism on the network? That would make people happy as well as make vandalism a thing of the past. Toonami Reactor 02:28, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Wikipedia In Wikipedia, people who are accused of doing something wrong (whether they did it or not) are severely punished. You cannot make a petition to bail yourself out and you cannot have other people look at your case to see if it is fair. This is because Wikipedia is not just an American encyclopedia. It is global. Some countries do not have democracy. So if they can't then all of Wikipedia can't. Here I believe that there should be some sort of trial before the accused is blocked or banned or whatever. If you think about it, if there are people who come to this Wiki just to vandalize they may change. I believe that people vandalize just be cause there is a severe punishment for it. Just to have fun. Also, some people debate heavily on a topic and that isn't allowed on Wikipedia. If we were to create a debate page for the controversial articles (Like on Ed, Edd n Eddy whether or not it is cancelled) where people can debate on a subject, then the vandalism trafficking will greatly reduce. Oh, and sorry for the delayed response. Toonami Reactor 02:21, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Yes, Thank You. And by the way, congrats on your "bureaucrat powers"! Toonami Reactor 02:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) New Templates Great job on them. Any ideas for others? I'll try to think of some. Webkinz Mania "It's Me!" blahblahblah! ' ' 11:35, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Question On the article, Cartoon Cartoon Fridays (http://cartoonnetwork.wikia.com/wiki/Cartoon_Cartoon_Fridays) should it mention its successor, Fridays? Or should that have its own article? Toonami Reactor 22:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Another Question So You Are Here is now called Action Fridays? I've noticed that it has recently changed its background from orange to blue, but now they changed their name? Should that be mentioned here? Toonami Reactor 23:16, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Sure, but I'll have to do it in summer vacation, coming just this Friday! Godzilla101 why did you deleted my stuff! you deleter Excuse me SF. Can you remove my adminship here and maybe give it to Godzilla101 who has been active for a while. Thanks! Webkinz Mania says 17:43, October 11, 2009 (UTC) You've been vandalized You've probably missed it, but it was done by . That stuff is a known global problem, but a local block and some vigilance will probably help secure that your wiki is no longer harmed. Cheers! ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 02:31, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, he's not from Avatar Wiki, he's part of a group which is known for trolling websites and other groups (they make problems all over Wikia,) and aim to cause trouble. Usually they attack groups and websites targeted at younger audiences (aka Club penguin, Pokemon, Here) and can either just walk by or stay and troll. Hopefully he won't cause anymore trouble here, but I have no guarantee. You'll want to and try to be aware if it occurs more. I hope this clears everything up if my last comment was ambiguous, and happy editing! ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 02:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, block 'em. ~Joey~ ”^Talk^” 03:16, October 24, 2009 (UTC) help this is durrf9 someone vandilised the nubah zero page ban them imedieitly or tell someone whp can this is what the vandal wrote xscaafaaa 1 Old Friend Hey SuperFlash, It's me, Bigman602. Sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you. I've been block for sockpuppetry just because me, Mr.101, Billbob706, and Trickster206 are using the same computer. If you use a different computer, your going to have a different IP address. For example, If you (SuperFlash101) are using my computer for Wikia, you're going to be using my IP address! Thanks, --Bigman602, The Cool Guy 02:14, December 29, 2009 (UTC) 1 great offer Hey SuperFlash, do you want to be administrator, bureaucrat, or both? Cause if you do you tell me ok. Thanks, --Bigman602, The Cool Guy 03:27, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Not here, on Avatar The Last Airbender Wiki (www.avatar-thelastairbender.wikia.com) or Penguins Of Madagasgar Wiki (www.penguinsofmadness.wikia.com) or even both! Thanks, --Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Why? --Bigman602, The Cool Guy 01:28, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I need the help. --Bigman602, The Cool Guy 01:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism Hey SuperFlash, there was a bit of vandalism by Meyjh a few minutes ago, which involved spamming images on pages. I have undone the edits, but there are still four images the need to be deleted. They are all marked for deletion. Thanks, and have a great day. Ajraddatz Talk 04:41, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Glad to be able to help :) Ajraddatz Talk 04:56, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki Fanon: Fanon:Book 4: Air Hey FlashMan, I'd like to please put my Fanon:Book 4: Air on the Main Page on List of stories. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Flash, I owe you a lot. You are a great person. Unfortunately, Joeyaa blocked my IP address for no reason. I didn't do nothing. I tried to reason with him, but he still wouldn't unblock me. If you can will you please unblock me. Thanks again, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Avatar Wiki: Bad Edits He Flash, User:Dcasawang1 and User:LuckyTheDog on Avatar Wiki keep changing the Fanon:Book 4: Air. They think they own it when I made it. And I made it for entertainment, not editing. I need you to to put property of Bigman602 and TV Man for now. TV Man will take care of the rest. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 18:59, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Admin Help! I've been on this site a while and I've edited many pages and made sure every user was good even though I'm not a admin or bureaucrat. If I see a bad person I report them and will you please nominate me as admin. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 19:08, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm sorry but I'm not trying to work my way out of my block. I just need work done and only i can trust you with it. And it's also property of TV Man. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 00:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Well thanks Flash, you're the best. Bigman602, The Cool Guy 22:33, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Well I believe this wiki is not very popular anymore, but I can help. Although you have to give me Admin rights. Thanks, Bigman602, The Cool Guy 03:51, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Wiki logo change and unlock request... I have tried to upload a new version of File:Wiki.png, but it was locked. Since the network has recently updated their logo, the file needs to be updated, too. Here's what I think the Wiki's new logo would look like. I'd also like to request that the file needs to be unlocked, please. Thank you. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ ( ) 21:36, 14 June 2010 (EDT) :Well, at least it's half of what I wanted, but still, thanks. Anyway, I've just uploaded a new background image for Monaco.css. : :~~LDEJRuff~~ ( ) 2:09, 15 June 2010 (EDT) Admin Request I am requesting to be an admin because I have made over '''400' edits to this wiki. Just tell me what you think of me becoming a sysop. Thank you! :Me, too. Can you give me admin rights to the wiki, please? Thanks. :~~''LDEJRuff''~~ 20:10, 2 December, 2011 (UTC) Untitled Hello, i have made over 1,000 edits and would like to be an administrator for this wiki. Take your time to think about this decision and just leave something on my talk page when you've made up your mind. Notshane (Talk | ) 04:56, June 3, 2011 Some random stuff